Little Princess
by Mistress of Pain
Summary: Willow finds out what history Faith and Kennedy share -- set before 7x18 UPDATED! finally...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy are to be held responsible for the characters appearing in this story. I just borrow them to have a little fun of my own.  
  
Summary/Setting: Set before 7x18 "Dirty Girls" - actually I started to write this before the ep was aired; so much for my hopes. Willow comes back with a well-known ally who has a bit of a history with a spoiled brat.  
  
Pairing/Rating: PG-13 for some kissage; W/K, F/K, bit slash, if you bother gayness in any form than go and read something else you moron!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy had gathered all the SiTs in the living room - again. She didn't know if she was ready for yet another motivation speech. The last one she had held wasn't that good and raised the fear-level instead of being any motivationable - at all!  
  
"So, are there any news or beasties?"  
  
The question came from Marla, or maybe that was Diana, all the names and faces, Buffy couldn't remember them right.  
  
"Yeah Buff, what's the what? I was just about to hand out the right weapons so the training."  
  
Now that was Xander. Buffy cut him off rather snappily.  
  
"Stop it. You all can go back to whatever you were doing when Willow arrives. She brings something you all should be introduced to together. Actually someone."  
  
". but Robin spend so much time with Batman in that dark and dank-y cave alone, that."  
  
Andrew followed an eye-rolling Dawn into the room. Seeing the gathered crowd he stopped mid-sentence and sat on the chair he was so familiar with after being tied-up on it for so long.  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
Dawn leaned on the back of the armchair. The answer just opened the front door.  
  
"So, now we can start back from zero all over again after you've tasted evil yourself, Red? We're five by five then?"  
  
"If you finally explain what five by what exactly, the answer should be yes."  
  
Buffy turned around to see a grinning Faith followed by a surprisingly cheerful Willow.  
  
"Hi B, long time no see."  
  
Faith wasn't known for subtle manners so she just spat out what she thought wouldn't do any harm. Without responding Buffy grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her right into the middle of the meeting. She just wasn't prepared to deal with the rogue slayer yet, so she wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Attention girls and two guys, I'll present."  
  
"Faith!"  
  
Kennedy's glass smashed on the floor. Her little scream cut off all the mumbling from the others. Weeks had passed since the Summer's residence had been filled with silence and now this was a rather uncomfortable one.  
  
Buffy looked puzzled as if someone was explaining the importance of the civil war. Xander felt like being reduced to a sextoy again. Kennedy was pretty much the definition of caught-in-the-act. And Willow just looked surprised from Faith to her and lover and back, finally catching that smirk on the slayer's face.  
  
"This can't be!"  
  
Faith was the first to find her voice again.  
  
Didn't think I'd see you again, little Princess."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Summer 1998, Boston  
  
Another field trip with the family pretending to be a 90's version of the Waltons. Like that was something a mature fourteen years old girl would describe as cool. Fourteen - she was almost a grown-up woman. With that thought in her mind Kennedy trotted after her parents heading for the next museum. Bored as hell she tried to think of an excuse to go back to the hotel or better let them think she'd go to the hotel, but actually having time to explore this city on her own.  
  
But before Kennedy had to lie her parents straight in the face she was once again surprised. That happened a lot to her due to her almost non-existent knowledge of human nature. Her mother turned to her and her sister.  
  
"You two look like you are going to your own execution here. All we wanted to put into your brains was a little bit of culture. But I see for today there is no space left, right? Maybe we should meet tonight at the hotel and then have dinner together. You have your key and know where to go and especially where better not to go."  
  
The last sentence was shot in Kennedy's direction. It may have been some time, but her mother still remembered that rebellious phase a walking hormone like her daughter had to go through. After the usual Do's & Don'ts the two girls were dismissed to enjoy a day by themselves. They refused the offer of a cab that her father was about to call and started to walk back. The girls waited until they were out of sight before spreading out their plans.  
  
"Okay Kennedy, I don't know what you are up to, but the words adventure and danger are practically all over your face. Please think of me before you do anything stupid I could be held responsible for."  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes. It was odd they shared the same father when her sister could imitate her mother so well. "I'm not stupid, you know. All I wanna do is to stroll around a bit and enjoy the weather. Whereas you wanna do nothing, I guess."  
  
"Right you are. I was so busy with school, the riding lessons, my friends and then this full pact culture programme Mom and Dad are pulling us through. I just wanna have some precious time alone. Eat junk food, maybe see a movie and do nothing at all."  
  
So it was settled. Since they usually ate dinner around seven Kennedy would be back at six in front of the cinema so they could go back together pretending they never had split. Attracted by the nearest park Kennedy headed for a spot in the green grass to make up some plans while working on her tan.  
  
When she finally found a decent place with almost none around she was about to lie down when she spotted a shabby backpack. It was half opened so the content was visible. Looked like someone had packed some extra clothes, yet it could also have been a collection of out sorted clothes. Before the now kneeling girl could examine it closer a voice shouted from above.  
  
"Keep your manicured hands off of my stuff!"  
  
Kennedy practically jumped up.  
  
"I. I didn't mean to. it was just. I wanted."  
  
"You wanna finish one of those sentences?"  
  
The girl climbed down the tree she had been on with the grace of a cat. Now Kennedy was face-to-face with a dark haired girl she assumed to be a bout her age. Yet the look in her dark eyes let her seem older in soul. She wore blue jeans and a red tank top and - oh my god - was that a real tattoo on her upper arm?  
  
"Okay, you can't talk properly and all you do is to stare at strangers. Are you from the west coast or something?"  
  
All of a sudden Kennedy felt uncomfortable in her well-ironed white blouse and the plain black pants. At this moment she swore to herself never to be caught that off-guard again.  
  
"I'm just not used to snappy girls pretty much falling out of the sky. And when you don't want people to touch your stuff then keep it to yourself!"  
  
"Oh my, that princess got temper. Is there more where that was from? You just had the sweetest spark in your eyes."  
  
The girl invaded Kennedy's private space, but before touching her she bend down and grabbed the backpack. A spicy and kinda dark scent surrounded her, which Kennedy couldn't name, but that made her smile nonetheless.  
  
"My mother says I've got plenty of it. But I" - she stressed that word in an arrogant tone "still have some manners left. I'm Kennedy and you are?"  
  
"Kennedy? What kind of a name is that? Your father trying to become next president?"  
  
Although mocking her about the name she took the offered hand.  
  
"I'm Faith. And I don't care about manners. If you want respect in this world you'll have to earn it, Princess."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Why? You talk all manners and look all money. Pretty much princess to me."  
  
"I never asked for that. And I can't be what I never was. Just who do you to think you are to judge me by first looks?"  
  
With this Faith sat down. She had wanted to go elsewhere, but that last comment made her change her mind. Maybe she should wait to discover what could be special about this brat. Even if it was just for the fun of it. It wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway.  
  
"Okay, let's have a second look and you can convince me to stop calling you Princess."  
  
Kennedy let herself fall beside her. There was a challenge now. She had to prove not being anything her mother so desperately tried to raise her to and there was this other task to identify that herb, yet at the same time soft almost intoxicating, odour that surrounded Faith.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Climb that tree of yours? Go skinny-dipping in the lake? Robb those tourists over there?"  
  
Faith had the dirtiest smirk Kennedy had ever seen.  
  
"The skinny-dipping sounds nice. But I don't know you well enough. I'm not one for the meet and shag."  
  
Normally Kennedy would have been shocked by such a blunt statement, but with Faith it just felt right. And the fact it was a girl saying it didn't bother her at all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
to be concluded. (after this weekend, I promise) 


	2. Chapter 2

Little Princess Chapter 2 

**Author's note:** I know what I promised but all my versions of the second part just plainly sucked. And I'm still a bit unsure what is worse - writers who never finish their stuff or writers who keep on writing even if it sucks. So, judge for yourself and pretty puh-lease don't forget to review. Maybe it seems just bad to me or you know what final touch the story misses. Read the last lines of the first chapter again and then feel free to read on. Although this was supposed to be a two chapter story I split up the second half again, so there will be a third chapter that will solve everything in the Sunnydale present - can you believe that this was supposed to be a story not so much about the past but more of the struggle within Willow?? No? See, me neither anymore, the story developed by its own account and that's probably the reason why I didn't dare to upload. 

Thanks for your reviews so far. Feel free to tell me what you like and why or what just isn't right -- still no flames accepted (I don't have time for such sillyness) Hope you all aren't too angry at me for not updating in a looooong time. *hiding ashamed in a corner*   
I'm still avoiding a family name or the name of Kennedy's sister deliberately... btw, I don't have a betareader, my MicWord can't correct English and I went over this only once before I loose my courage to finally update, hope there aren't too many mistakes and typos. Here it goes... 

**________________________________________________**

Sunnydale, Present 

The Potentials were outside training and being lectured by Xander about the finer arts of choosing a weapon while Andrew mumbled someting about light-sabers and disruptors. The remaining six girls had moved into the kitchen. Dawn was arranging cookies on a plate hoping noone would notice her. Anya waited for the story to revolve around sex. Buffy was glad this wasn't about her and Faith while casting worried glances over to Willow who leaned against the fridge trying to hide behind a coffee mug. The it-girl and her new found love having a history didn't fall under pleasant thoughts in her book. Kennedy and Faith sat opposite each other on the table telling their tale. 

"From what Xander told me your opinion must have changed about that." 

Anya couldn't resist to comment Faith's last sentence. While most eyes turned to the ex-demon Buffy noticed that Willow once again shoved two more spoons of sugar in her coffee. That must have been numbers eight and nine. The urge for a quick round of anywhere-but-here rose in her. Instead she stepped over to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She whispered: 

"Unless you are training for a no-sleep-o-thon you should cut back on the sugar." 

Willow knew that Buffy was trying to lighten the mood, but she just couldn't understand. When Faith first had come to Sunnydale the redhead tried to give her all the chances possible. But first she founded the all-slayers club, taking Buffy away from her friends, then she used Xander, the most important man in Willow's life and as if that wasn't enough Faith had betrayed them all by teaming up with the Mayor. Willow shook away the memory of the night in the mayor's office. For one second she could feel the cold knife on her throat. 

Now this girl, this woman, was once again sitting in the Summer's kitchen. Willow knew exactly what she had done in L.A. And they have had a long talk on the way back to Sunnydale. Everything between them had seemed so clear and just when Willow was ready to forgive her, Kennedy had ruined the moment. And the worst part was, she didn't even know what consequences her little adventure five years ago still held for her. Completely unaware of the emotional hurricane that dwelled inside Willow, Kennedy just smiled at her before she continued the story. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Boston, Past 

It was almost six o'clock. Kennedy knew she had to hurry now to meet her sister in time, but she didn't want to part with Faith. They had spend the whole afternoon in the park. It was like they had known each other for years. Although Faith went on teasing Kennedy the gesture had lost the threat in it. And being called 'Princess' wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

Faith let some stones jump over the water talking about what she had done the last weeks. It seemed like the other kids she hang out with couldn't be called friends and Kennedy felt for that. She was a clever girl with a rough past that had made her rough herself, but the others just saw an angry and dangerous girl who skipped school what they interpreted as stupidity. 

"... and they think they are so much better than I, but none of 'em could dive as long or swim as fast as I. That lead to some nasty fight scenes I wanna spare you the details of. Let's just say the worst I had was a little nose bleed." 

Faith turned and offered Kennedy some of the flat stones she held in her hand. 

"So, if the princess ever needs help with the bad guys just give me a call. I'm ready to fight and play knight in shiny armor. Or Knightress, well, whatever." 

Kennedy stiffened and gazed into the distance. Although she had promised her parents never to talk about it, she knew Faith was the exception to that rule. She would understand. 

"Well, I can fight for myself. This may sound strange to you, but I have someone kinda training me." 

"Doesn't sound strange, I'd say cool. Your personal self-defence trainer?" 

"Oh no, it's more than that. Look, I can't tell you everything, but believe me when I say I can handle a cross-bow pretty well. That guy doesn't get paid by my parents. He just showed up one day. I still can't believe everything he tells me but if I go on with the training I might become real lethal soon." 

Kennedy was wise enough to leave the demon part out of her story. She never had seen a vampire but her watcher was convincing enough that she kept learning on how to destroy them. Faith's first impulse was to ask Kennedy about what she meant with her gloomy statement, but before she opened her mouth her still offered hand was touched by Kennedys fingers reaching for the stones. 

It only took a second yet Faith felt electrified and while sitting down in the grass her eyes searched for the look of the other girl. Afterwards neither of them was sure who had made the first move, but their lips found a way to each other. It was a soft kiss full of innocence, no tongues involved. Faith even tasted as mysterious as she smelled. Kennedy still couldn't figure it out. 

What lastet mere seconds seemed to be freezeframed in their minds. Neither girl could utter a word. So Kennedy looked at her watch. If she wouldn't go now she would be late to meet her sister for sure. But now the parting with Faith seemed way too hard. Tomorrow evening they would leave town and Kennedy knew the chance of meeting Faith ever again was less than minimal. She didn't expect a great love story coming out of this, but after all this had been her first kiss - a real kiss with someone she felt something for. Not like the practice lessons she and her friends have had some months ago. 

"Anything wrong? Is there another place the princess has to be?" 

For a moment Kennedy was tempted to reply with a sneer remark, but instead an idea formed in her mind. 

"Actually yes. My sister expects me to meet her at the cinema, so we can go back to the hotel together and our parents never have to know we split up 'cause that would lead to questions I don't wanna answer." 

"Oh what now, am I going to be your big summer secret you can impress your friends with?" 

Faith stood up. Not that she wanted to be introduced to the parents of this brat or spend the next months with her after they had barely kissed. But for some strange reason she felt rejected. A very familiar feeling still hurting though, especially after this incredible afternoon where she started to open up to someone since a long time. 

Kennedy saw Faith stiffen and ready to run away, but before the girl could switch her defensive mode on Kennedy put a hand on her arm gently stroking it. 

"Up till now we haven't done anything that would be worth to be kept secret, but when after dinner instead of staying in my room I decide to take a little nightwalk maybe you can stalk me a bit and show me what could become a big secret." 

The smirk on Kennedy's face pleased Faith. She had no doubt that this ominous secret involved lots of kissage. And she really liked that part of the whole afternoon most. 

"Does that mean I have to wait hours and hours in front of your hotel hoping you might come out so we can hide in a dark alley?" 

Between all the sarcasm Kennedy heard a little bit of fear. Faith must have been so hurt by everybody else that she expected to be let down right away. Words couldn't help here, so Kennedy stood up as well, put her arms around the slim waist of the other girl and pulled her in for another kiss. She started to like this straight-forwardness. 

"Let's say you accidentally stop by the hotel at 10pm. That's a good time for a walk." 

Faith was too stunned by the surprising turn of events, so she only nodded. She didn't have anything else to do, so why not think the next four hours of how to spent a night with a gorgeous girl like that who could have everything she wanted and yet chose her? She smiled when Kennedy walked away fast to meet her sister. But when she was out of sight Faith let out a scream of joy and rolled through the grass not believing what had just happened. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Her sister had made an annoyed face like always when Kennedy made things more complicated. But that was the normal case so no harm done. Together they checked back in the hotel and got more casual dressed for the dinner which surely would have lots of formal discussion. 

"So, where were you?" 

"Nowhere specials. Just a walk through the park, watching actual landscapes instead of the boring portraits in the museums earlier today. And your movie?" 

"Correction, movies and quite okay. Nothing special to remember, but good popcorn." 

Although Kennedy was looked up and down by her sister she kept her straight face. No word about the encounter with Faith would cross her lips. Maybe when they where back home again, 'cause Kennedy knew once she sneeked out her sister would take notice, if her mother should walk in lie politely but therefore torture her till she confessed every detail. That's why Kennedy planned to make this the most exciting night of her life. 

At seven o'clock sharp they were standing in the hall looking for their parents. All went exactly like expected. Kennedy really loved her family, but back home it was so easy to avoid them and these little trips didn't leave much possibilities to escape. Their parents got into raptures about what they had seen and where they wanted to take their daughters the following day. 

The food was quite good, yet the butterflies in her stomache prevented Kennedy from eating much. What was Faith doing now? She would be out there at ten, wouldn't she? What if not? Maybe Kennedy was just a toy in her little game. After all they had met only some hours ago. 

"Honey, you don't look well, anything happened this afternoon?" 

Her mother adressed Kennedy. She looked back and took her chance. 

"Nothing serious. But I think the whole exercising and culture wore me out a bit. I just want some time off." 

Normally a conversation starting this way would end up in a quarrel, because this was normally about Kennedy not wanting to train with her Watcher. But her parents wouldn't dare to cause such a scene in public and this should be a relaxing trip anyway. This time her father spoke up. 

"Then better go to bed now and rest a bit. Tomorrow we do have some programm before leaving. And when we are back home you can have a bit time off. Maybe with fresh energy you will learn to focus on your tasks ahead." 

This response wasn't what she had expected, but Kennedy stood up nonetheless. She kissed her parents good night and slowly walked to her room. Before her sister would follow she had to find a better outfit. Something sexy and yet not too revealing. For once she was relieved that her mother always forced her to pack things for every occasion. Tight Blue Jeans and black shirt over red underwear would do the trick - especially with leaving the top bottoms open. She fetched a necklace and planted her leather jacket above the chair next to her bed, the boots in front so she could just slide in. Then she laid down, listening to the ticking of the clock. 

It didn't take long for her sister to come up. She didn't even try to adress Kennedy who pretended to be asleep under the blanket. Clothes were changed, bedsheets straightened up and book pages flipped. Minute after minute passed till Kennedy heard the familiar deep and constant breathing of a sleeping person. With minimal noise she put on the boots, grabbed the jacket and her room key and started for the door. Then it all went fast and she was standing outside, greeted the porter like this was absolutely natural and wandered down the street. 

She tried to search the area for Faith without looking like looking for someone. Then she heard somebody whistle. Turning around she saw Faith stepping out of an alley. 

"Is this alley dark enough for you, Princess?" 

Slowly Kennedy walked over. 

"You can't be serious about this." 

But Faith pretended not hearing this objection and instead grabbed Kennedy by her arm and pulled her to a fireescape. 

"From above things look better, believe me." 

Without having time to ask Faith was already climbing upstairs and Kennedy couldn't do anything but follow. When she reached the roof Faith was already sitting on what looked like an old outsorted sofa. Behind this was a shabby desk with wax all over it. 

"Well, it's definitely not the Ritz, yet someone must love to watch the stars in a comfy position, but tonight the view is all ours, Princess." 

Faith tapped on the seat next to her, gesturing Kennedy to join her. The other girl didn't need a second invitation. While she sat down Faith produced some candles out of her backpack and managed to stick them on the desk by heating the wax with her lighter. 

"Oh, didn't figure you were the romantic type." 

Faith just grinned and responded by seating herself a bit further to Kennedy. She put her arm around Kennedy and pulled her down to her shoulder leaning back gazing at the stars. Kennedy felt the tension vanishing and just enjoyed being held like that. If there would be a shooting star now she would just wish to lay like this forever. She was so lost in the simplicity of this moment that she didn't realize that Faith was staring at her to capture every line of her face, every curve of her body, everything that defined the girl in her arm. Everything that had made the disappointments of the last weeks go away. 

When Kennedy noticed she blushed a bit and sat up facing Faith. Still the raven girl wouldn't look away, instead she stroke Kennedy's hair, traced her jaw with her forefinger till it rested on her lips. Kennedy closed her eyes and waited for the things to come. She sensed Faith's breath coming closer to her face until she felt moist lips covering her own. After opening up to that myterious girl that had fallen out of the tree this afternoon it was just right to open up her mouth as well. The sensation Kennedy felt was beyond everything she had experienced until now. 

Her tongue started to just react on its own while her arms went behind Faiths back. Without losing this intimate contact Faith softly pushed Kennedy down lying on top of her. While her left hand tried to hold her own weight her right was placed between Kennedy's jacket and the shirt gently caressing her side. What would normally lead to uncontrolled giggles made Kennedy wanting more. 

The stars shown down from above at the girls exploring how far would be too far, while the candle steadyly burned to the ground. Time passed and yet stood still. Nothing mattered but the contact to the other who seemed perfect. Somewhere between different kissing positions the jackets had come off as well as the shoes. Now Faith sat behind Kennedy, holding her like dear life placing kisses on her neck while Kennedy stroked the strong arms around her. She turned her head to catch a kiss with her lips, took Faith's hands in her own and stared into the hazel eyes that had gone through so much different emotions this past day. 

"What is it you're thinking right now?" 

"I can't think anything besides that I want you." 

"But other than that, how do you feel inside?" 

Kennedy didn't want to ruin the moment with this question, quite contrary, she wanted to remember this from every angle possible. Faith took a deep breath, intertwined her fingers with Kennedy's and looked at how perfectly they fit together. 

"I'm five by five." 

"What?" 

Kennedy's look followed Faith's to their hands and she understood. Five by five. 

__________________________________________

_Last chapter still missing..._


End file.
